


Tommy, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.

by tubboats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically the Dream SMP Election lore but I put my own twist to it, Cursing (barely), Dream SMP Elections, Dream SMP Festival, Dream SMP Revolutionary War, Explosions, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC PLEASE DONT JUDGE HARSHLY, They are best friends please stop, i wrote the dream smp lore for English., l'manberg, not romantic - Freeform, strictly platonic, this was for english, very cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubboats/pseuds/tubboats
Summary: “D’ya reckon we can sneak in?” Tommy whispered to Wilbur, who was crouched right next to him while listening to the new President Schlatt give a speech about a festival. They were banned from stepping a foot into L’manberg after the election, but it's not like they wanted to leave.“No, are you dumb” hissed Wilbur as he gave the other a light slap to the arm.“I could have literally started the long-awaited Operation JFK.” Tommy laughed as he was getting dragged by the arm back to their new home in the woods.There was a pause as they were walking, “Hey Tommy, are we the bad guys?” Tommy stopped walking and turned around to look at him straight in the eyes.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 25





	Tommy, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!! This note is about the story and what inspired it so if you're interested in that, keep reading. If not then continue! 
> 
> For an English assignment, we had to write a narrative essay about a fictional thing. The assignment came out in parts, the first one coming out the same time as the election, the last part coming out like this week. I wrote each part of the story along with each assignment. 
> 
> I wrote it about the lore of Dream SMP in our main character, TOMMYINNIT!!#L@!$#'s pov. (You cannot tell me he isn't the protagonist in the Dream SMP in general. That man is such a protag it hurts."
> 
> However, I just changed some parts of the story, its canon divergence, basically.
> 
> The first chapter was for English, the second chapter is just for funsies.
> 
> I decided "hey, might as well post this LOL" SO voila
> 
> Yeahh that's it, have fun

“D’ya reckon we can sneak in?” Tommy whispered to Wilbur, who was crouched right next to him while listening to the new President Schlatt give a speech about a festival. They were banned from stepping a foot into L’manberg after the election, but it's not like they wanted to leave.

“No, are you dumb” hissed Wilbur as he gave the other a light slap to the arm.

“I could have literally started the long-awaited Operation JFK.” Tommy laughed as he was getting dragged by the arm back to their new home in the woods. 

There was a pause as they were walking, “Hey Tommy, are we the bad guys?” Tommy stopped walking and turned around to look at him straight in the eyes. 

“What’re you going on about? Of course we’re not!”

“... Tommy, we lost fair and square. They said on live TV that they would do a coalition government. We lost because we were too cocky and arrogant. Are we the bad guys in this book? ” 

“No.”

“And why’s that?”

“Wilbur, we started L’manberg. We were the original rulers until that election that we should have won.”

“But either way, I was the one who just declared myself as President when we first founded the land which was wrong on my part but we lost and now they’re doing a cute little festival while we’re hiding in a pathetic dirt shack plotting a revolution just because we lost fairly? We’re going to be shedding blood because we’re upset that we lost the election, like a bunch of sore losers. Tom, sometimes the truth is just a point of view, not what’s true and not what’s fake!” Wilbur exclaimed as he opened the door to their poorly made dirt shack. “Tommy, you and I both agree we’re on the right side no matter what, yeah?” Tommy nodded hesitantly. “Then why don’t we become the bad guys.” Wilbur laughed, patting Tommy on the back. 

“When we're young, we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, a savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is just who's telling the story?” Wilbur paused, making a face as if he was thinking. “Though I guess after the festival, there’ll be no Manberg left to paint us as a villain.” 

It was as if time itself had stopped as soon as those words left his mouth. “Will,” Tommy looked up to the taller man. He gulped, feeling how dry his mouth was. “What’re you implying.” 

Wilbur had a crazed look on his face and he was talking as if he had gotten the best idea he had ever thought of. “I say we blow that motherfucker to smithereens.” He reached out to grab the other’s hands while laughing maniacally. “If I can’t have L’manberg, I say no one can have it.” Suddenly, he stopped laughing and looked at Tommy dead in the eye. “You will be joining me, correct?” 

“Wilbur, what's wrong with you? This isn’t the president I risked my life to follow, the man that is proud of the country he created. Wilbur, this isn’t like you!”

“You’re my vice president, my right-hand man. This is our silly made-up country in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Listen to me Tom, we can blow it to smithereens. I’m the president, you will listen to what I say no questions asked.“ 

There was a heavy atmosphere as both were silent. “Tommy, have I ever told you about what happens to people when they have nothing to lose?” Wilbur asked quietly, as he stared at the other with an intense look. “When someone has nothing to lose, it means they can do anything they want without anything holding them back. We have no one, everyone left us as soon as we got kicked out. Don’t give me the Tubbo talk, you saw how they left you as soon as Schlatt called him to the podium. Tommy, we’re alone and we have absolutely nothing left to lose.”

Tommy slapped Wilbur’s hands away “Were we not at the same election, Wilbur? Tubbowas literally panicking and crying as he was walking up to the podium, what’re you going on about? This isn’t the right thing to do. Also, we may not have many people on our side, but we have important people with us! We have Tubbo, no matter what you say, we also have Niki!” He yelled. “Wilbur, what happened to you? You are not the man that I respect to a high degree-” 

“Oh, I don't like that tone in your voice, young man. Are you planning to leave me too? Just like Niki when she stayed behind while we were being chased, or Eret during the revolution?” Wilbur’s tone was dangerously low as the air around them became tense. 

“Wilbur-” Tommy paused, trying to think of the best word for the next sentences so that it wouldn’t spiral out of control. “What I think you’re doing is wrong, no doubt about it. Nothing you’d say would make me change my mind about that. No one here deserves to die. Will, we can talk it out with them, do something, I don’t know, but we can’t do that. We can lose as winners, but we won’t win as losers. I promise you that. Please” He pleaded.

“Tommy, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. You’re just 16 so you haven’t lived that long yet, plus, you’ve almost died as a hero during our war for independence. Me, however, I haven’t even been close to death as a hero so I guess this is my time to see myself become a villain.” He grinned. “Oh, also, whatever you do, don’t tattle this to anyone. Including Tubbo, you hear?”

Wilbur left as soon as he finished his grand speech and headed deeper into their shack made of dirt into the caves. Tommy stood there, speechless, before he broke out into a run towards the forest, to Man- no, L’manberg. He needed to speak with someone, he needed to speak with Tubbo. His best friend, his right-hand man. The child who was stuck with the president as the right-hand man, the boy that's spying on the government for Tommy and Wilbur, his best friend who was with him through high and low. 

“Please meet up at the bench” Tommy’s hands were shaking while he typed the message into the communicator to Tubbo. There was no answer, which was a bit weird since Tubbo usually answered as soon as he sent the message. 

Once he made it to their spot, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Seeing something familiar to him helped him calm down, even if it was something as vague as an area. Wilbur was no longer the man he knew, the president and man he respected so much, the man he almost saw as an older brother figure. 

The wood of the bench was wearing out, it creaked as he plopped down, sighing as he leaned his back against the bench. Reaching his hand out towards the setting sun, he frowned. How was he supposed to tell Tubbo everything that’s happened? He decided to focus on his surroundings to help him calm down instead of overthinking everything and have himself become a blubbering mess when Tubbo arrived. 

To the right was the jukebox, a bit worn down but still fully functional. Tubbo and he used to come to this meadow every day on top of the hill to sit and watch the sky while one of Tommy’s precious disc would play on the box. Maybe if he had all his discs, he could run away with Tubbo? Tubbo would usually watch the bees flutter from one flower to another. He’d always gush about the bees and spout weird nonsense to pass time. Yeah, Tommy missed Tubbo, as much as he hated to admit it. 

On the left was just a meadow filled with flowers and oak trees. Tubbo would usually make flower crowns with those. Their spot was on the very top of a hill that was secluded, away from the war, and away from the election. The hill was a place where the two boys would meet up just for fun, when one was stressed or upset, or when they wanted to get away from all the things happening back home. It was summer so the grass was still green, however, it was nearing autumn, so occasionally, there would be a chilly wind that would sweep across the meadow, shaking the blades of grass and sometimes even make their bones ache. His blond hair was moving with the wind as he kept waiting for the other to come.

In front of them was a beautiful sight of L’manberg. When the sun was setting, the sun would be peeking behind the huge tower. If you look more behind, you can even see Tommy’s house and Toby’s burnt house (the aftermath of the war). Tommy would say seeing L’manberg on top of a hill while the sun was setting behind the country was a brilliant sight to see, perhaps it should be on the list for top 10 tourist spots. 

“Tommy!”

Said boy turned around as soon as he heard his name. “Tubbo, you made it!” 

Tommy looked around to see his best friend, Tubbo, standing there. The other was panting as if he ran here, his hands were also shaking as if he just heard something that made him upset. 

The other was wearing a suit with a tie like the usual dress code for Manberg. Tubbo complained about how it was too constricting on him, he liked the L’manberg uniform better. Tubbo wearing that made him look like a young adult, not a 16 year old. His curly chestnut-colored hair was messed up, maybe from the wind? His blue eyes were set directly onto Tommy’s eyes.

“Tubbo, I have so much to tell you,” Tommy muttered as the other took a seat next to him. 

“Wait, let me pull out Mellohi so we can listen to it.”

“Not today, big man. This is a serious meet-up. Also, sorry for the short notice.” 

“Nah, don’t worry, it's fine. Also if we’re meeting up for something serious, then I guess I have some news for you too. You go first though, what’s going on man?” 

“Ok, well I’ll make it real simple for you. Wilbur’s gone insane he’s completely crazy.”

“...What’re you talking about? What do you mean?”

“Wilbur’s lost it.”

“Well, what makes you say that?”

“Tubbo, he’s lost it. He wants L’manberg blown up. He wants you blown up. He doesn’t think you’re here to help, heck, he doesn’t even think I’m here to help.”

“Wait why would he say he doesn’t trust you? This is you we’re talking about, y’know, the Tommy that dropped everything to follow Wilbur throughout the war, the Tommy that gave L’manberg it’s freedom by sacrificing your discs, the one who stuck with Wilbur no matter what? Heck, the reason why Schlatt banned both Wilbur and you and not just Wilbur from L’manberg when he became the new President was because he knew you’d do anything for Wilbur.”

“Well- I mean, when you put it like that, I guess so.” His ears were turning pink, Tommy could feel it. “... Anyways,” he coughed, “Wilbur wants L’manberg gone. Toby, trust me when I say that the festival is going to be terrible, he’s going to blow it up on the day of the festival.”

“Why would he do that?”

“As if I know, he thinks he’s lost everything! I’ve said to him that I’m here for him, that you’re here for him, that even Niki is here for him, and many more but he just refuses to listen to me!” Tommy muttered, “It’s like talking to a brick wall, it was pointless.”

“But that's just silly and childish of him. Well, did you agree to it? You’re usually okay with explosions and trolling people. That’s kinda the whole you in here, the child that likes to do crimes for fun and to annoy people.”

“Who do you take me as, of course, I opposed to it! I like to do small harmless pranks like steal honey from the local pantry or explode a firecracker to scare the neighbors, not a full-blown terrorist attack, Tubbo. In fact, I’m a bit hurt you said that. I have morals, y’know?... Anyways, I told him that he had EVERYTHING to lose if he blew it up but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Man, he’s really lost it, hasn’t he?”

“Absolutely, dude. He said that no one was on his side because of how many people turned his back on him. Even his own son changed sides and destroyed the walls and flags right in front of him and said he wanted nothing to do with his father. That really broke his heart, I can tell.”

“Tommy, everyone’s heart will break if their own child said they wanted nothing to do with you. Well, what are you going to do about this?”

“I’m going to try to stop him, of course! I think what he’s trying to do is absolutely insane. He’s going to kill everyone at this rate and I don’t want him to realize what he did after the fiasco and then break down all over again. I’d rather stop him right now if I could but he won’t listen to me, so I’ll try again tomorrow.” He sighed, lowering his voice. “You know, this isn’t the Wilbur I know. Everything I did was for L’manberg and for Wilbur, but right now, I don’t think what he’s doing is right. Not at all.”

“What happened though? Wilbur says some crazy things but he never brought you down this much before. Wheres the egotistical, loud, annoying, crazy Tommy?”

“He’s right here, Toby. Are you dumb?”

“No, I was just trying to break the somber mood..”

They both looked at each other with serious faces before bursting out laughing. 

“Anyways, Toby, you said you had some news for me? Well then, go on.”

“Oh, right.” They both quiet downed before he continued. “Well, I’m supposed to be in charge of the festival. Therefore, I’m decorating and stuff, I’m even saying a speech.”

“Good on you, man. Is that it?”

“Well no,” Tubbo bit his lip nervously, his eyes downcast, “I overheard Schlatt and Alex talk about the festival. They told me it was a festival of democracy or whatever, but when they were talking to each other privately, they said it was actually some sort of public execution for someone. They continued talking about how it’s for someone who has betrayed ‘Manberg’ and how the festival is just a disguise for the public execution, but I’ll get straight down into the point, I think it’s for me.”

“...What?”

“I think they’re making me decorate and plan my own funeral, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER1!!
> 
> IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM IS THIS A SHIP FIC. JUST LIKE HOW EVERY FANART ISNT A SHIPART, THE SAME CAN BE SAID ABOUT FANFIC. THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE LORE, NOT THE SHIP. I HAD TO EMPHASIZE FRIENDSHIP IN THE STORY FOR U WEIRDOS AND ALSO BC I NEEDED MY LGBTQ+ FRIENDLY TEACHER TO KNOW THEY ARE NOT DATING AND ARE BEST FRIENDS.
> 
> AGAIN, THIS IS IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM A SHIP FIC. THIS IS ALL STRICTLY PLATONIC. ALL INTERACTIONS ARE PLATONIC.
> 
> that's it. Please post constructive criticism because I genuinely do want to imrpoe on writing.


End file.
